


Hearing

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing

Lester loved opera and Ryan loved watching Lester. He would stand in front of the shelves of CDs and gently run his finger along them until he found the one he wanted. Then he would delicately remove it from the case and drop it into the stereo. Stretching out in his favourite leather armchair, Lester would close his eyes and lose himself in the music.

Ryan loved the way all the cares and stresses of the day would just fall away and Lester would almost melt into the chair. At that moment Ryan would lean down and they would kiss.


End file.
